Fallen Angel
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Struggle. Fighting. Loss. If I say anymore I'd probably spoil the one shot for you. So why don't you just come on in and read?


Yep, another Drakengard oneshot. Can't do much else atm as inspiration for my other fics have run a little dry ... mostly as my Playstation2 is unaccesable to me atm, but never fear- .. inspiration should come running back to me ... always does sooner or later...

Anyways, standard disclamers of I don't own Drakengard. And warnings of spoilers for one of the endings .. forget which.

* * *

-  
_Fallen Angel  
-_

We go through this everytime. Dance the same dance of death over and over and it has grown so old and stale. And still we dance it. Aren't you tired of this game of attack, retreat and attack again? Don't you want to end this maddness once and for all? Can't we be friends once more, do we have to be enemies?

I miss how we aren't friends anymore, lovers, companions, I don't like this empty feeling now that I will never be able to hold you again once this fight ends the way you want. I want your witty remarks, scathing sarcastic comments, your admissions of loathing or fear of me or my kind.

But yet you continue to sing and taunt for my death. Hasn't everything we been through stayed in your mind? You saved me from the brink of insanity as I saved you from death's door. Why must we fight?

_**Why**_

Now sanity is what has a grip on me as you lose yours to the gods will. They are only using you, can you not see this? They have turned you into their jackel! Please, please snap out of this... please, I beg of you. I have lost everyone else to this madness...

I don't want to lose you.

But you scream and roar and attack me, send me back. Broken weapons lay scattered around me as the red liquid that is my life flows once more. And as you advance for the kill, maw agap and seemingly beckoning my death... I strike finally. Catching you in an unguarded moment. Stunning and shocking you as I run you through with a lance.

Bellowing you fall back, screaming in agony and fury. But it falls on my deaf ears as my heart breaks once more. I have now lost the only thing that made this world seem liveable to a degree after my sister died...

And now you lay dying, black blood pooling around you and dripping from your mouth. Death clouded eyes glare where I should be if I hadn't have moved, and you spit out the harsh words in your death throes.

'You might have killed me Human, but you can not kill us all.'

I just look at you, my hear shattered and frozen once more. My eyes pits of emotionless death traps. 'I don't have to kill you all,' I spit out, 'I just have to kill enough.'

And with that final remark, I turn. Swiftly leaving you on your death bed as I grab my sword and sheath it, retriving the other weapons that aren't so broken or are still in one piece. They wiegh me down, but I don't care. I hear them already, screaming outside of the temple, letting loose hellfire and brimstone down onto those still alive.

I am without friends. I am without family. I am without my other soul and spirit half. I have nothing left to lose, nor nothing to gain from this madness I walk into head first.

And I do not care.

With a final glance at the now dead red dragon, I march out into the blinding light of the new day ... and the dragons that swarm in the skies. I know death awaits me before this day is done ... but still...

I draw my war axe, still dripping from blood; my own and the dragon's. I pull it back and get ready to swing it when one of the hell spawn came near me. And it didn't take long, one spotted me, and another. And soon it seemed they were all staring at me. Hovering. Black, green, blue, brown skin seemed to glow sickeningly in the dawns early light. But there was no red amongst them ... in the back of my mind I wonder if the red dragon knew how special she was before she died... And then in an instant my mind snaps to the present, shutting out all emotions that had been unlocked during these past few months.

'Come jackels,' I hiss out, beyond any sort of redemption to sanity now. 'Come see if you can feast on my flesh,'

And they came.

_The End?_


End file.
